dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Koriand'r
Princess Koriand'r, also known as Kori, is an extraterrestrial being and princess of the distant planet Tamaran. On Earth, she became a heroine known as Starfire. After Dick Grayson's departure from the Teen Titans, she took over his duties as leader. History 5 years ago She was a princess on her homeworld, a harsh realm, but was forced to leave when a coup by her sister was staged. She was essentially exiled and found her way to Earth. She met the Titans when they rescued her from the Gordanians and she learned the English language by kissing Robin. Koriand'r explains her past. Robin offers her a place on the Titans until she can decide what to do next. Annoying Bumblebee, Speedy and Kid Flash attempt to have Koriand'r kiss them by offering their knowledge of Spanish and French. She and Robin fell in love. When Dick, now Nightwing, left the team, he appointed her leader. In residence at the Titans Tower, Starfire soon led the Teen Titans and mentored powered youths in need of help. Batman vs. Robin While Dick watched over Damian Wayne at Wayne Manor, Grayson received a phone call from Koriand'r. To his dismay, she tells him what she was wearing red with lace and the thong. Grayson asked her not say anything more and promised he would make up for his absence the next night. Dick tries to make arrangements to spend time with her before discovering Damian escaped and Batman needed help. Her voice is never heard. ''Batman: Bad Blood'' She and Dick had plans for a date at Titans Tower but it was cancelled by Dick after a fight with Blockbuster and an emergency call from Alfred. Her image on Dick Grayson's phone is once again obscured by an incoming call notification from Alfred, although more of the picture can be seen this time; she can be confirmed to have solid green eyes and red hair. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' She is revealed to be the oldest and most mature member of the Titans as well as the leader after departure of the original leader Robin, now Nightwing. When Batman sends Robin to the Teen Titans to learn how to cooperate better with a team, Starfire and the other Titans welcome him with open arms, but he didn't want anything to do with them. Damian continues to be rude to the Titans till after his fight with Blue Beetle which led to the scarab taking control and leaving half his face burned, luckily Raven healed him. After a day, Blue Beetle finally had enough of Robin disrespecting Starfire and the two fought. After the Scarab blasted Robin, Starfire flew to his side and confirmed he was alive but barely. Raven was able to heal him. Starfire takes the team to the carnival. During their time, Trigon's minions attack Raven, leading to an epic battle. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. On the night they were to consummate their marriage, Trigon revealed his true form and presumably raped her, leading to the birth of Raven. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. Starfire agreed with Robin that Raven should stay with the Titans instead of running away to keep Trigon off her trail. The Justice League suddenly arrived and asked Raven to come with them for questioning. Robin and then Raven refused. Starfire attempted to break the tension but the Corruptors arrived and possessed the League. The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern and Shazam) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman and Weather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has Corruptors possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin, forcing the Corruptor out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans, Starfire fought Wonder Woman but was no match With Wonder Woman threatened to break her neck with the Lasso of Truth and defeated them easily and force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. Before they all left with her Blue Beetle frees Cyborg by shooting him in the neck and the Titans care for him and Batman. 24 hours later, Cyborg wakes up, Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven and the team boom tube to the Middle East. When they arrive, they free Superman by stabbing him with a shard of kryptonite, Superman frees the Flash and Wonder Woman and they save Raven, but Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to Trigon before so along with Cyborg, they take a portal to Hell. After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, she insist on staying in Hell to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. 10 days later, the Justice League confirmed there were no more signs of the Corruptors. The League congratulated them on saving the world and them. Starfire agreed with Wonder Woman and was proud of the Titans. Then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' A flashback shows that her origin matches her TV series version in which the Titans rescued her from the Gordanians and she learned the English language by kissing Robin. In the present, she accepts Dick's offer to share an apartment. Though she is unsure of her role as leader, Dick reassures he chose her as the team's leader and his girlfriend for a reason. Personality Starfire is first and foremost a very kind and caring person, and despite the fact that she is not of Earth, she is just as human at heart as any of her friends and teammates. Due to her cultural differences, she does have some quirks to her that many of her teammates do not share. One of them is her utter indiscretion regarding the sexual side of her relationship with Dick Grayson, which has caused him to become embarrassed on more than one occasion; although she noted his is "quite proficient". Another is her lack of familiarity with human culture, which she attempts to mend via various outings as a form of bonding and team building for the Titans. Starfire is also shown to be a decisive and capable leader in most circumstances, with the likes of Superman complimenting her on her pragmatism and ability to listen to her team. Starfire also enjoys teaching, as she leads most of the team's training sessions, usually by herself or in conjunction with Nightwing. She often plays the role of surrogate sister to her teammates, most notably with Beast Boy and Raven. However, she has difficulties with connecting to Damian, whose ruthlessness and one-track mind has caused her great discomfort. Though this has been remedied by the time of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, likely due to Nightwing's advice, trying to ease his adopted brother into the fold. Apparently, Damian approves of her as a match for his brother, giving them his approval when Starfire and Dick moved in together. She can be insecure like she is unsure of her role as leader, Dick reassures he chose her as the team's leader and his girlfriend for a reason. Powers and abilities Powers *'Tamaranean physiology:' All of her abilities are derived from her Tamaranean physiology. **'Flight: '''The people of Tamaran are able to harness ultra violet light energy and use it for many abilities, one of them being flight. **'Superhuman Strength: Even the strongest humans are no match for Starfire's strength, as she is able to smash through concrete walls and lift cars with ease. **'Superhuman Durability: '''Many injuries that would kill a normal human have little to no effect on Starfire, including crushing, getting shot, and even radiation. **'Superhuman Stamina: Her muscles produce less fatigue toxins than a normal human's would. **'Superhuman Speed': She can move at greater speeds than a normal human would be able to reach. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are much greater than a normal human's. **'Superhuman Agility': Her agility is much greater than a normal human's. **'Immunity to Cold & Heat': She can resist extreme temperatures more than regular humans. **'Prehensile Tongue': **'Language Assimilation:' Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can speak and and understand the spoken languages of other sentient beings via lip contact. *'Ultraviolet Energy Projection:' Due to being experimented on by the Gordanians, Starfire developed the ability generate bright green blasts of ultraviolet energy from her hands called "starbolts". Abilities *'Leadership Skills:' As such, she can easily lead the Teen Titans into tough battles. *'Master Martial Artist:' Starfire is an extremely skilled combatant in both armed and unarmed combat, able to defeat Dick Grayson in a sparring match. Appearances Films *''Batman vs. Robin (phone call)'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (voice) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' Trivia *Starfire is more serious and focused on helping others realize the full potential of their abilities than in her other animated appearances. *Despite her unique features, no one seemed to recognize her out of uniform, as she was able to go to carnival with the Titans to help Damian warm up to them. **Additionally, the fact she now lives with Nightwing brings to question if she stays at the apartment when not with the Titans, or Nightwing forfeited his secret identity for the sake of their relationship. *Terra sarcastically calls Starfire "Princess Sparkle-thong". Ironically enough, Starfire wears one in uniform as seen when she "suits up" to fight Trigon's emissaries. References Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans members Category:Tamaraneans Category:Females Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters